Is it the End?
by Passy
Summary: Percy makes a decision to break up with Annabeth. He hurt her now she wants revenge. What will she do? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Is it the End?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Drat.**

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated my other stories but I have been working on them. This idea popped into my head while I was banging my head against the wall. Owie. ****Anyway...please no flames. I promise, that this'll all work out. **

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth are a happy. They love each other and nothing is going to stop them from saving their love. Not even their parents. But Percy has noticed Annabeth is changing and when he figures out what it is, someone tells him what the only solution is…**

There she was. Waiting for him, the blowing her hair in all directions. He could believe he was about to do this. But Percy couldn't take it anymore, because she…she had promised him that there would be no secrets between them. And she would always love him. But that wasn't true.

Her heart was big enough for others to be kept in and even though he knew she loved him with all her heart, he still had to do what—

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you wouldn't come." Her big, gray eyes stared at him for a minute. He gave her a smile and pushed her away.

"We need to talk," his hands made smiley faces on Thalia's Pine tree. This was where they had shared their first kiss. Where they had become one and had left the bad behind.

He knew Annabeth was remembering the same thing, it made him smile. But it didn't reach his eyes. Not fully.

A cool hand touched his cheek and saw Annabeth staring at him, with tears in her eyes. Maybe she knew what was coming her way. His eyes became unfathomable and his body began to tremble. It wasn't that he was afraid of saying those words, but he was afraid of hurting Annabeth.

She meant the world to him. He loved her as much as she loved him. Those nights they spent together, sharing their thoughts and staring at each other intently. She would giggle and he would blush. Those nights…he would never want to hurt her.

But, he was being selfish keep her all to himself or so he thought. The sun was just setting, the sky being painted with bright colors; orange, yellow, red, and pink. It was so beautiful.

_Beautiful…_.his thoughts were pushed away and he focused on Annabeth. She was singing softly, while rocking back and forth. Percy thought she looked so peaceful, but he wasn't sure how peaceful she would be once he—

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," but it wasn't true. There _was_ something wrong, sine last month.

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you okay?" She asked, her slender fingers running up and down his arm. It gave him goose bumps but he didn't want her to stop. He loved the way she touched him._

"_Yeah, I'm just tired," he replied._

"_You should get some rest," Annabeth gave his knee a pat and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping he would get the message._

_He did. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth, it made her feel warm and safe. Safe from Athena, Luke, Aphrodite, and from everyone who was trying to separate them. She knew Percy would never leave her side. She was his and he was hers._

"_How can I rest, when I know _they_ are out there? When my grandfather is trying to kill my dad and your mom? When he's trying to destroy our home? Or when I know… Luke isn't dead and he's trying to hurt you?" His grip tightened on her shoulder, "Tell me how Annabeth?"_

"_I-I don't know…"she whispered, so soft he could scarcely hear her._

_He frowned and turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed distant, she was shaking and her breathing was coming in short pants._

_What was wrong? Had he said something? All these possibilities crossed his mind. Finally something clicked…he stared harder at Annabeth, she turned to look him then his face softened._

"_W-what's wrong?"_

"_You're scared."_

_She shrugged, "I'm cold."_

"_You're wearing a jacket and its summer, how can you be cold?" he chuckled and pulled her closer, "Admit it: You are scared."_

_She didn't answer. "Its Luke right? If he ever tries to hurt you I'll… I'll kill him!" Percy's face turned beet red. _

_Annabeth's heart began to beat rapidly, "No, you can't! Percy, you just can't!"_

"_Why shouldn't I? After all he's done…"he blinked a few times and grit his teeth, "…he deserves to die. Or do you still love him?"_

"_What? No! Of course not, I love_ you_," she pushed away and looked at the sun. "I hate him. But everyone has good and bad inside of them."_

_Percy smiled, but he knew she wasn't telling the truth. She still loved Luke, it was just hard for to admit it. Especially to him._

_He pulled her back and hugged her with all his might, "I love you too."_

_She giggled and then they kissed._

_(End of Flashback)_

It had bothered Percy day and night, invading his thoughts at all times. He dreamt about it, and because if his dreams, this was his solution: "Annabeth," he stopped to make sure she was looking at him. "I'm breaking up with you."

Annabeth stared at him in shock, not sure if he was joking or being serious. But…Percy would never toy with her feelings.

He knew she would never forgive him if he did. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, and then she took off. The tears rolling down her cheeks and the sobs blocking out everyone who called her name.

**(Well I hope you enjoyed it! - I'm Strange and I like it.) (P.S. Mind my new pen name)**


	2. Luke

**A/N: Gah! I disappeared again! Darn those aliens; they **_**are**_** evil. They keep taking me away. Anyway...on with the story! P.S. It's Annabeth's POV.**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**!**

It's been over a week and I'm here in my cabin alone eating ice cream. I'm still hurt, but I'll never forgive him. Never ever. I despise him. A tear rolled down my cheek and into the bowl.

How could he do this to me? After all we've been through. I never thought Percy was the guy who would break a girl's heart. I always thought girls broke his heart. And if anyone's heart should have been broken it should have been his. That's all I'm saying.

But still, what did I do to deserve this? I _was_ a good girlfriend. My other break ups hadn't hurt this much. I didn't cry over a boy, except Luke. But _he_ doesn't count. I thought dating Percy would be the same and, boy was I wrong. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan. The plan did not include screaming, sobbing hysterically, and eating giant bowls of food. In the end I _did_ fall in love and I tried to stop myself from getting hurt. I did not succeed.

As time passed Percy became my drug. When I was around him all my problems would disappear. I needed him. He needed me. I don't know what went wrong. I just...I wish I did. If I knew, I'd turn back time and fix it.

There was a knock on the door, I ignored it. I stared at the bottom of the empty bowl. Where'd the ice cream go? My brow furrowed, the way it did when I was thinking or confused.

_Knock, knock._

Sighing, I checked myself in the mirror. I didn't look that scary anymore. I looked normal.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"I'm coming. Gods can't a girl sleep?" I fixed my pj's and rushed to the door. "What do you—?" There was no one. Strange. **(A/N: You called, Annabeth? Heh, o-kay that was dumb. Shall we continue?)**

The air suddenly got chiller. I closed the door and turned around. Oh Hades. Sitting on _my_ bed, eating _my _ice cream, in _my_ bowl was the Almighty Traitor Luke.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I hissed.

"What does it look like, dummy? I'm eating ice cream. It's a bit salty," he said.

"I spat in it."

"No you didn't. I was watching you. You cried in it." I couldn't believe him. How much lower can he sink? Up to Percy's level, maybe?

"YOU—you...you _spied_?"

"Yes." Well, at least he was being honest. That was a plus. "And by the way, you should really close the curtains when you change. Someone might see you." He grinned evilly. Yes, now he sunk to Percy's level.

"You disgust me," I said, well obviously, disgusted.

Luke tsked. "I wish you didn't say that. It cuts right through me. It's quite painful."

I glared at him. What did he know about pain?

"A lot," he answered. Great, now he could read minds. Just my _freaking_ luck. "It was painful when Thalia died," he continued, "When I had to poison her tree; when I found out Thalia joined the hunters and that I could never have a chance with her. When I had to kill you and when I found out you and that scum were _in love_."

He stood up and walked over to me. I noticed how fit he was. His blue eyes sparkled making the scar look attractive. **(KILL ME)**

I looked down at the floor trying to remember where my dagger and cap were. When I looked up he was no longer there. I scanned the cabin, breathing a sigh of relief. It was just my imagination. A dark chuckle came from behind me. Before I could react, cold lips pressed on my neck. I shivered.

"Annabeth...I still love you. Come with me. I'll give you love. Clothes, happiness...anything you want. I'd give you the world."

Instantly, I felt weak. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. Luke ran his fingers up and down my arms. Goosebumps began to form.

"I know you want to Annabeth. I'd give you everything. All you have to do is be my wife and have my children. I want a family. Imagine: Our kids with blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and heartbreaking smile."

I gasped. "They're beautiful..."

Luke laughed. "Enough to make American's Next Top Model?"

I nodded. They really were beautiful. The little boy had the most beautiful sculpted lips like Percy's. Percy...

The children disappeared, and were replaced by a girl with green eyes with long lashes, porcelain skin, jet black hair, and heart shaped face. She was the spitting image of Percy.

It was too much for me.

"Luke," I whispered, opening my eyes. "Can you make the pain go away?'

He didn't say anything so I turned around. He was grinning like an idiot. "Not only will I make it go away. I'll make sure it dies."

I smiled. "Fabulous." I would get my revenge. With Luke I would have everything. Percy would pay.

"Ready to go Mrs. Future Castillian?" He held out his pale hand.

I took it. "Of course, take me away." He wrapped his arms around me and everything when black.

When I woke up it was morning. My hair was loose, and I was wearing a white nightgown. I sat up leaning on the headboard, taking in surroundings. There were wide French doors. The glass had intricate designs that sparkled. The room was white. Something caught my eye. It was red apple on the dresser. I eyed it closely. What was it doing there?

The doors opened and in came Luke. He was holding a glass with a gold drink. "Good morning, love. How was your rest?"

"Um...fine. These pillows are so fluffy."

He frowned. "Is that a complaint? Because I can fire the housekeeper, no problem."

"No! I love them, and the room." My eyes flickered to the apple.

"Oh that. It's to remind you. You are the forbidden apple."

"Huh?"

Luke shook his head. "Forget it." He looked cute today with the blue dress shirt and black jeans. So clean and tidy. He caught me staring. "We have breakfast out on the porch. One of my friends is joining us so I'd like you to look pretty." He took a sip of his drink. "I must say that night gown is awfully—"

I cleared my throat. "What should I wear?"

"Anything you want. You have a whole variety to choose from."

"I—I do?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed a curtain aside revealing another door. "This is for you." He pushed it open revealing the biggest closet I've ever seen in my life.

"That is mine?!"

He chuckled. "All of it. Our room will be bigger. But you're not my wife yet. I must be a gentleman with you."

I ran to the closest piece of clothing. It was a beautiful gold dress. "Can I have a moment to change?"

"Why of course." He pulled on side of the night gown down exposing my shoulder. He kissed my lips then my neck and then my shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too." Even though I would never admit it, it was the worst mistake ever. I was trapped.

**(A/N: How'd I do? It was hard writing about a break up. Do you know how hard it is try not to tear up? Anyway, I hoped you liked it. P.S. I always update at night time. So check for my stories. They get pushed down to the bottom. P.S. I need a good name for a maid, the friend and another guy...Ideas? R-E-V-I-E-W!)**


	3. Rick

**A/N: Luke is being nice because he wants to seduce Annabeth. He'll change later on and Annabeth will too. Here is where we left off! Enjoy and Comment or Hate and Flame. Whichever floats your boat, eh?**

Chapter Three – Annabeth's POV

After running through my closet looking for something to wear I decided to go with a cap-sleeved midnight-blue mini dress complemented with gray tights and metallic silver Frye motorcycle boots.

I thought I looked nice. It was all up to Luke.

Luke...I can't believe I actually left camp to live with him. I betrayed all my friends and family. But they betrayed me. How could they side with Percy? I still don't understand why Percy would dump me.

I mentally sighed, and stared at myself in the vanity mirror. My skin glowed as did my hair. I parted my hair in the middle and walked to my room. There was a lady with dark skin and pink outfit folding clothes. She heard my shallow breathing and looked up a smile lighting her face. "Hi, I am _Olga_, the maid."

I blinked and laughed. Her accent was funny, but it sounded sweet and sincere. "Oh, I'm Annabeth."

"Jes, I know. Mister Luke told me about you. He was right, you are very pretty Miss Chase." Olga gripped the shirt she was holding and stuffed it back in a basket. "That outfit suits you very well. It makes you look like a model."

I smiled. "Thanks. Do you need help?" I secretly hoped Olga would say yes. I needed to procrastinate and I wanted to learn more about Olga.

He face had turned grim when I looked up. "No thanks, Miss Chase. Master Luke likes people to be on time. You should get going."

I pursed my lips and nodded heading towards the door. Looking back I realized Olga was staring at me like I was her long lost daughter. "Olga?"

Her eyes softened. "_Si__,_ _mi __cielo_?"

I frowned and gulped. "Will you be here when I come back?"

She didn't answer right away but when she did she said, "Always."

Luke's house—or should I say mansion was huge and so elegant. The floors were made of marble and the walls were too. There were statues of people I didn't recognize.

A huge chandelier hung by the staircase. It amazed me. The architecture was beautiful.

I would and could've stayed there forever but I heard the sound of a piano playing.

My boots clicked as I followed the noise. It led me outside where Luke was sitting next to a man with white hair in a diamond shaped table. The music was coming from an old man playing out in the garden.

"Ah, there you are, love." Luke stood up and escorted me to the table. "You look astonishing in that dress. Rick, this Annabeth Chase. My fiancée."

I cringed at the word _fiancée_. Was I ready to become a wife? To have _children _at age of 19? No, I wasn't but how was I supposed to tell Luke that?

"She's beautiful," said Rick. I looked everywhere but the strange man. Luke poked my back.

"Pleased to meet you....Rick?"

"Yes, _my_ pleasure..." He sipped his tea, never taking his eyes of me. "So, Luke, why don't you finish telling me about France...?"

My "boyfriend" nodded and began blabbering about something. I just stared at the sky hoping something would swoop down and take me away. I had made terrible mistake. I missed camp. I missed Percy. Oh god. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes began to water. I threw my napkin on the ground and pretended to pick it up. This gave me time to wipe my tears away and take a breath of air without them noticing anything way wrong.

"Annabeth, darling? Is something wrong?" Luke said his voice gentle and sweet. I regained my structure and accidentally banged my head on the table. Luke rushed over to my side. I rubbed my head, and squinted at him.

"Is it alright if I go up to my room and rest? I'm starting to feel a bit woozy."

He nodded and lifted my out of my chair. "Yes, go. I'll be up there after I'm finished talking to Rick."

I forced a smile and stuck out a hand to Rick. "It was a pleasure meeting you Rick."

He took my hand and shook it. "No, it was _my pleasure_." Second time he said my pleasure. Something caught my eye. A ring with a red jewel was on his middle finger. It gleamed and posed a sign of authority. I gasped and snatched my hand back. Luke started at me with curiosity at I exited out of the room. The boots I was wearing were wearing me down, so when I reached the top of the banister I plucked them off and threw them off to the side.

Somewhere of in the distance I could hear Luke and Rick talking. I stayed still and listened.

"No! He must die! That...that bastard! He hurt her and now I must hurt him."

"What about that gothic chick you loved?" Rick murmured. I heard Luke snort.

"Please, she's still off in her little Virgins Club. Spare me."

Rick laughed. "Oh, Luke. You haven't changed. You're still ignorant as ever." The man took a deep breath. "Are you positive about the children?"

"One hundred percent. He told me in my dreams what would happen if the child was born." Luke laughed and then there was a crash from the bathroom.

Oh god.

I ran up the remaining stairs and made a sprint to my room. I saw Olga picking up a broken tile. There was fear in her eyes. She motioned me to go on.

As I lay down on my duvet, I thought of the fear Olga had. She knew things. Things Luke had said and done. Now I realized that I hadn't made a big mistake. I had made an enormous one and I was going to pay for it.

**Eekkkk! I haven't updated!!! I is soooo sorry! I will soon! Sorry for such a short chappie!!**

**-strange!**

**OH! DON'T YOU LOVE THE NEW FF LAYOUT? IT'S SO SPIFFYLICIOUS!!! NO MORE PERVY PMS!  
**


	4. Author's Note

Hey there, it's Strange. :)  
Just wanted to let you guys know that since it's summer...I will be updating my stories soon. :)  
Hang in there.

xoxoxo


End file.
